One Life To Live
by RylanRose
Summary: *COMPLETE* Just when she thought she had her happily ever after, something happens and he's thrown into a coma where he's forced to witness both the past and the future before he makes the decision if he wakes up or if he moves on. B/C Pairing
1. Chapter 1

He laced their hands together as they stepped out of the club. Chuck couldn't help but smile back at Blair. They had both finally given in, and while neither of them had said anything to the other in the form of the three little words, the two could no longer resist the attraction between them. Pulling her close, he snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his lips softly against hers and when he pulled away, he jerked his head back towards the limo just across the street. A sly grin spread across the brunette's face. Sharing another kiss they started for the car, but Blair stopped him for a moment and pulled him to her lips again. Neither of them noticed the headlights of the car as the engine roared to life and the glass pedal was floored. They broke apart when they heard the tires squeal. Chuck was the only one with any instinct as to what was about to happen; he shoved Blair away from him, causing her to hit the ground, rolling away, just as the car connected with his body. Over the hood, top, and trunk he rolled until he was slammed onto the hard pavement. Slowly, looking up from where she had landed, Blair ignored the grim that was coating several parts of her body now, including her designer dress. Her cheek and hands were scraped up from hitting the street, but that was the last thing she was concerned about as she moved quickly towards his body. A small cry fell from her lips as she saw the blood pooling beneath his head. Crouching beside him, Blair shook his shoulder, calling out his name trying to get him to stir, but there was no response. At one point her voice broke with tears, and she looked up through glassy eyes and called out for help, yet no one came.

They were lying on Blair's bed, it was about three in the morning, and they were just laying there. Chuck's eyes were fixated on her fingers as his hands played gently with them.

"Are you having fun," she asked, stifling a yawn and kinking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

He wasn't really paying attention and he merely looked up with a "huh" before returning to fidgeting with her fingers.

"Chuck," Blair said, slightly frustrated, "this is the fourth night in a row you've come over and just laid here. Why?"

Chuck shrugged, "I guess it's just better being here than being at home."

"There are a hundred other places you could be, but you keep coming here…and I want to know why."

His hands had stopped moving, but they didn't pull away. It looked as if he was contemplating what he was going to say, or if he was even going to say anything at all. But instead of explaining, he sighed and got up from the bed, "I should go," was all he said.

"Chuck," Blair pressed, slightly pleading as she sat up to watch him throw his coat back on.

"Maybe I missed you all right Blair! There I told! I'll see you at Hazel's party at the club tonight."

And with that, he was gone, leaving. Blair was left staring at the spot where he had just been standing.

His voice was hoarse from continuously shouting her name. But she wasn't answering him. Chuck watched the brunette move from where she had landed, towards him, and he had a fleeting hope that she had heard him, but as he stared at her dampening cheeks he realized she was moving towards something on the ground. Following her eyes he stared confused at the unconscious body that Blair was now weeping over. It looked exactly like him, but he was standing right here…wasn't he?

"What the hell is going on," he yelled.

"You're dying," answered a calm female voice beside him.

Quickly turning his head to look at her, his eyes widened as he stared at the all too familiar face of someone whom he had always seen in pictures.

"Mom," he breathed quietly, watching the woman whose eyes he had inherited nod towards him, "but you're dead."

Again Misty nodded, and Chuck suddenly felt dizzy. Her hand touched his shoulder lightly to keep him from falling, but he flinched at the unfamiliar touch and he pulled away quickly.

"What the hell is going on," he demanded.

"Like I told you sweetie, you're dying. You're in a coma until you decide if you're ready to move on, or go back."

"Go back. That's my choice, I want to go back. Right now," Chuck answered quickly.

Misty held up her hands with a soft smile, "you can decide in time, but first there are a few things you need to see."

Blair paced back and forth in the waiting room. Her fingers laced and unlaced as Serena watched her. Nate was leaning back against the wall. They had seen Chuck come out of ER but the doctors weren't permitted to tell them anything about him or let them in until Bart had been spoken to.

"This is torture," Blair groaned.

"My mom said Bart was on his way, just sit down Blair," Serena said with a sigh.

Blair sat, but then she stood, and then she sat back don, and once more stood. It continued like this until Chuck's father made his appearance, saw his son, and then informed the kids that only one of them could see him since it was after visiting hours. Both Nate and Serena waited as Blair walked into the room.

Sucking in a sharp breath, the brunette felt her bottom lip begin to tremble, and she quickly covered her mouth to keep the sob from escaping. It only looked like he was sleeping, and with the constantly beeping IV connected to him, Blair couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She couldn't believe that her strong, confident, handsome Chuck Bass was the same bruised, battered, and weak boy lying on this bed. But the moment she reached her hand out for his and felt his warm flesh beneath her fingers, a gurgled cry fell past her lips and she collapsed in sobs over his chest. Why would he…how could he do this to her? She had gotten him, truly gotten him, and she could tell, as she looked at his sleeping form through blurry eyes, Blair was on the verge of losing what she cared most about.

Chuck watched Blair cling to his body, weeping; he felt his own eyes burn with tears as she traced the outline of his lips. He closed his eyes trying to feel her hand, but there was nothing. Turning angrily, he glared at his mother, "why are you showing me this?"

She didn't reply, and just nodded towards the scene, watching her only son look back. A soft knock sounded against the door, and Nate stepped through. He touched the small of Blair's back lightly, Chuck's fist curling into a ball, as she turned to look at him.

"You should go home, get some sleep Blair. You look exhausted."

She shook her head and tightened the grip she had on Chuck's hand, "no, I'm not leaving him alone all night."

"Blair," Nate started to protest, but after receiving a sharp glare from her he sighed, "all right. Well, Serena and I are going to head out. We'll stop by in the morning."

Nate reached up and brushed a few tears dangling from her eyelashes.

"He's going to be all right," he whispered as he pulled the brunette into a comforting hug.

Chuck's other fist curled into a ball as he watched his best friend comfort the girl he was in love with…something he couldn't do.

The sudden touch of his mother caused him to flinch, and the scenery surrounding him changed quickly. They were standing in a sunny playground, Chuck's gaze directed at a younger Bart Bass, a little boy clinging to his leg.

"Charles," the man said, prying away the vice grip his son had on him, "if is your first day and I need to get back to work."

At the mention of work, the little boy slowly pulled away from his father, knowing that work was far more important to the man than what happened on his only son's first day of school. It wasn't long before Chuck was standing alone, staring at the children that had already bonded and were laughing gleefully as they chased each other through the grass, or played in the sandbox. He knew he was the strange boy that nobody had the guts to talk to. He was the one that had been brought in late and had hopelessly clung to his father. He was slightly paler than the other children, his hair was too messy and he was smaller than the other boys. Especially the glorious Nate Archibald they all seemed to circle around.

The first day of kindergarten was never more than the kids just playing and getting to know each other for the whole day, but for Chuck, it was hours alone spent outside in the bright sun under the gaze of several kids as opposed to being alone at home, curled up on the couch with his favorite stuffed animal. At lunch time, the teacher gave him the lunch his nanny had packed for him, and while the other kids sat in groups at the lunch tables or on the grass, he retreated to a far corner of the playground and picked at his food beneath the shade of an oak tree. He always ate the chocolate pudding first, and then the bag of carrots, and then he'd have his peanut butter and banana sandwich with his grape flavored juice box. By the time he got to the sandwich, he found he wasn't very hungry and started to pull the bread apart, attempting to keep himself entertained. He didn't even notice the squirrel that had crept down the tree beside him and was staring intensively at his hands. When his brown eyes gazed up at a curious sound, he found the animal watching him and with a small smile, he reached out his hand holding a few pieces of bread. Chuck watched as the squirrel cautiously sniffed the food, and then snatched them from his hand and greedily stuffed them into its mouth. A small laugh echoed from his mouth as he watched the sensation, but it seconds it disappeared from his eyes.

"Eww," came the shrill shriek of a brunette as she ran from the boy, "Nathanial Archibald get that frog away from me. It's slimy and disgusting, and I don't want it anywhere near me."

But despite her protests, Nate still chased the girl all the way to the tree where they scared the squirrel back up the tree, and squashed what was left of Chuck's lunch. With a sigh, he looked towards them sadly, but that's when the bounce of the little girl's chocolate curls hit the sunlight and he felt himself mesmerized. When Nate finally stopped chasing her, she stood beside a blond girl, smiling and laughing, clutching at her stomach. It was almost angelic the way she looked in the sunlight. For the rest of the day, she was the only thing he looked at.

And when Bart came to pick up his son later, irritated that the nanny had come up with an excuse not to, he grudgingly asked his son as he led the boy towards the limo how his first day of school went. Chuck's only response was, "daddy, I think I saw a princess today."

Present day Chuck and his mother stood on the curb as the car disappeared around the corner.

"So you thought she was a princess Charles," his mother asked with her eyebrow raised.

He almost blushed as he looked away, "come on, I was four years old. I didn't have any friends, and dad never really got me out of the house until then. And I didn't want to be the kid escorted around by a nanny. I was naïve."

"Were you? Or do you still think she's a princess to this day?"

He shook his head with a soft smile, "no, Blair…Blair is definitely much more than a princess."

With a sigh he looked back towards the playground and for a moment almost wished he could go back to that. Sure it was lonely, but things were so much simpler back then. Especially when he decided to stop being invisible and start getting noticed. That's when he made best friends with Nate, and that's when he started to develop the cold persona that everyone knew so well.

"All right," he said looking towards Misty, "so we've been down memory lane, can I please go back to my life? I'm doing being this spirit thing or whatever the hell I am."

Shaking her head, she smiled sadly at him, "I wish I could, but there are a few more trips down memory lane that you need to visit, a few questions you need to start asking yourself, and then we take a trip to the future…see what life might end up like."

Chuck stared at her and shook his head, this had to be a dream, but maybe the more he cooperated the sooner he'd wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck stared at the little boy coloring furiously at his desk. He knew what this was: second grade, Valentine's Day, and they were supposed to be making cards for everyone in the class. He had already finished the other ten cards, and this last one he was working on mattered the most. By the time they were done passing out the cards, Chuck had resumed his seat next to Nate, but his eyes were discreetly trained on the brunette looking through her cards slightly bored. He watched with his own expression of joy, when she pulled out the most intricately decorated card for her. With slight anticipation in his stomach, he watched Blair's eyes glaze over the card, knowing she was reading his terribly scribbled words: "Roses are red, violets are blue, but nothing compares to the brown eyes on you." A small smile spread across her face and she set the card down and walked towards his table. The little boy felt his heart flutter, his eyes sparkling as he watched her. But the brunette breezed right past him and grabbed Nate, turning him around and pressed a kiss to his lip. It was the first time the two had kissed, and Nate just stood there like an idiot as Blair hadn't even bothered to look at the signature on the card, and immediately assumed that it was Nate that had given it to her. No one noticed the glowering look of jealousy on Chuck's face as his best friend was suddenly congratulated by the other boys in the class.

Present day Chuck looked over at his mother, "I know what happened next. We go to recess and I kissed every girl I could get my lips on, except one."

"That was the first day you really hated Nate for having the one thing you couldn't…wasn't it?"

A small muscle in Chuck's jaw twitched and he nodded slowly, looking away from his mother. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again and was standing in a crowded room. He recognized it immediately as Blair's penthouse. In any other moment he would have thought that this was current, but the music was outdated and everyone was smaller.

"Which party is this," he asked looking back at his mother.

"One you should probably remember quite well Charles."

She nodded towards a preteen Chuck being led upstairs by a coyly smirking Georgina Sparks. And that's when he knew that this was the party in sixth grade when he had lost his virginity. You would think that for a guy like him he would remember the details of this night, but the only thing that mattered was the fact he didn't leave a virgin. Slowly, he followed his younger self upstairs, not even letting it register until now that they had picked Blair's room. He blanched slightly at the thought of losing it in her bed, but he stepped into the room and watched. Chuck had been nervous; it was noticeable the way his fingers clumsily unzipped his pants, but he knew he had gotten the job done none the less. Within moments, he watched with horror as the bedroom door was opened. Blair had started to go into her room when she spotted the two entangled bodies on her bed. The brunette covered her mouth quickly and disappeared out of the room not making a sound. The current Chuck followed her into the bathroom where he watched her purge herself for the very first time. The muscle in his jaw twitched again and he turned away.

"I never even knew she saw," he whispered, looking back at the still puking Blair, "so I was the reason she started?"

Misty shook her head, "no, you were just the trigger. But you were the reason pain several other times."

Before he could even respond, the setting changed again: he was cradling a glass of scotch in his hand, listening to the brunette finished speaking.

"Actually," he drawled, "you don't even have me."

"Enough," Blair's voice was sharp and full of irritation.

"I'll try to be more succinct," Chuck replied harshly, "you held a certain fascination…when you were beautiful…delicate…and untouched," his eyes pierced coldly into hers as he spoke, "but now…you're like one of the Arabian's my father used to own: rode hard and put away wet."

Focusing on his glass of scotch again he finished, "I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would."

Watching as Blair got up, wounded, from the stool, walking out the door, a tear slowly rolling down her porcelain cheek. Chuck turned to his mother angrily, "that's not fair. I was upset and she had just told me I was her last resort."

"And you set her straight. She heard you loud and clear Charles, so loud she couldn't get your voice saying those things out of her head for months."

Opening his mouth in protest, he found nothing to say and watched his mother smirk and the scenery change.

"What more is there," he asked quietly, standing in the Hampton's in a white suit.

"Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours," Blair said, choking back her tears.

"I…I…" Chuck stuttered, and the present day Chuck closed his eyes knowing that what came next was painful for both of them.

He didn't even try to hear her next words because when he opened his eyes, all he saw was the pain etched across her fact.

"That didn't hurt just her," he protested looking at Misty.

"Yes, but hearing you struggle with the simple statement nearly killed her. She actually lost all hope for you that day."

Chuck's eyes moistened as she revealed that fact and he shook his head furiously.

"Then why haven't I just died yet?! If I've caused her so much pain, then why am I lying in a coma?! She deserves better than me, so why should I choose to live?"

Misty's smile was almost too perfect, in all truth; she had been hoping he'd ask that. Taking his hand she nodded, "fine. You want to know…let's see what everyone's life without you would be like."


	3. Chapter 3

Appearing in the back of a crowd, Chuck looked around curiously at the people decked out in black.

"Are we at a funeral or something?"

"Precisely," Misty said as the crowd parted a bit and she pointed towards the coffin, waiting to be lowered into the dug up ground beneath it, "we're at your funeral Charles."

Chuck looked around and saw several people he attended school with, many of the females there were clutching onto silk hankies. A collective gasp came from his peers as they spotted the final limo pull up, and much of the crowd fell into a hush.

Bart was the first to step out, looking paler than usual, but as was expected, his features were stone cold. His father helped Lily out of the car, who was hanging onto her son, Eric's eyes fixated on the ground. And then a shaking Serena was followed by Nate who turned and offered his hand to the last person in the car. Her daintily gloved hand refused his offer, and she stepped out, quite pale behind the short lace veil that protruded from her headband and covered her eyes. Taking a few unsteady steps, she straightened her posture and made her way to the front of the crowd, joining Serena.

The moment the priest opened his mouth, tears began to roll down several cheeks.

"Now, before we commence to the memorial brunch, Charles' family and friends would like to say a few words."

His father stood and grabbed one of the roses and went to place it on the head of the casket. Turning back towards the crowd he sighed and looked down.

"My son Charles," he started quietly, "I was never as close to him as I would have wished, finding myself more disappointed in him than anything. Merely because he reminded me of my younger self and I feared he would make the same mistakes. But there was never any doubt that I cared for him. He was proud and never backed down from a challenge. Chuck, truly lived like to the fullest, and I am quite proud to call him a Bass…and my son."

A few sniffles were heard and Chuck stared at his father in a new light, feeling far more respect for him. Lily then stood, took her rose and placed it beside Bart's.

"While I may only be Charles' step mother, I have known him since he was a little boy. I can still remember that little boy that ran around my house trying to kiss my daughter," she said with a soft chuckle, "and while his father and I have only been married for a short time, I still considered Chuck my son, and he brought something to our family that cannot be replaced."

Eric followed her and spoke of how he had felt that he had really gotten the brother he had always wanted. Serena got up and placed her rose down before looking at the crowd.

"Chuck and I didn't often see eye to eye, but I do believe I got to see a side of him that most didn't. Chuck truly was a good guy, and he would have been greater if he had the chance."

Next it was Nate's turn to stand: "Chuck Bass was my best friend, and there isn't much I did without him. Most of my childhood memories are plagued by him. Hell, I was even there the day he bought that stupid scarf…"

"Don't mock the scarf Nathanial," Chuck muttered.

"All I can really say is that his beloved accessory is really going to miss him."

A few chuckled at the joke, but when Blair stood and grabbed the last rose, Chuck's back went rigid as he watched her set the red rose on the white casket. He shivered slightly as she turned to face the silent crowd. Slowly, she pulled back the laced veil and let her puffy eyes scan the crowd.

"In kindergarten, Nate chased me around the playground with a frog, and in the process, we trampled over the remains of a little boy's lunch. In second grade, I got a Valentine's card that said, "roses are red, violets are blue, but nothing compares to the brown eyes on you." I kissed the wrong prince that day. When we were in sixth grade, I caught him losing his virginity…in my bed, with another girl. Years later, he was the first person I confided in about my father's attraction to men. And a few years after that, I was asking the same boy to love me. Chuck Bass had been in my life for as long as I can remember, and for most of that time, I despised him. He was arrogant and crude, but in the past few months, I saw a side of him most didn't. I saw his heart…" slowly she turned towards the casket and bit her lip as the tears ran down her cheeks, "and I guess it's better late than never; I love you Chuck Bass, and even though you never said those three words, I was always yours."

Chuck wasn't given any time to respond to anything Blair said when the scene changed again. They were standing in a dark hallway, just outside of a door with a rhythmic thumping of music echoing on the other side. He didn't recognize the surroundings and looked towards his mother curiously.

"We're at Yale," she answered before he could ask, nodding towards the door, "Blair's in there."

"So she did get into Yale," he asked receiving another nod.

Nate and Serena suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway.

"So you're sure she's in here," Nate asked pointing towards the door with the music pounding inside.

"Positive," Serena said with a nod.

He sighed, "I can't believe she's doing this again."

Knocking on the door he called out, "come on Blair, get out here. You need to go back to your apartment."

But no one answered the door, frustrated, Nate knocked harder. Again no answer so he wiggled the door handle; it didn't budge so with a sigh he threw his shoulder into the door three times before the door burst open and Chuck caught the scene inside. There were four guys huddled around a table, looking up with drinks in their hands. Blair was on the table in a pair of skinny jeans, her shirt lying on the floor as she shimmied her hips to the music in just her bra and jeans. A bottle of vodka was swinging from her hand.

"So which one of you lucky boys is going to take me home tonight," the brunette teased with a giggle.

Nate pushed away a few of the guys, Serena grabbed up her purse and shirt as he held his hand out.

"Come on Blair," he pressed, "get off the table."

"No, I want to stay," she said in a childish protest.

"Get off the table."

"Dude," one of the guys said, "she so doesn't want to leave."

"Dude," Nate retorted, "she so is."

Wrapping his arms around her legs, he scooped Blair off the table and over his shoulder. The brunette pounded her fists on his back, whining to be put down. But Nate simply ignored her and headed out the door.

Chuck's fists were curled into balls, "why is she like this? It isn't Blair."

"Just keep watching," Misty replied evenly.

He watched as Blair was carried away, still yelling at Nate to put her down. When they got outside to the waiting cab, he had enough of her moaning and put her on the ground.

"Fine, go Blair! I'm sick of having to do this. You are always mixing yourself up with perverts like this. What the hell happened to you?"

"You never seemed to mind that your best friend was a pervert," she muttered.

Nate's eyes narrowed, "is this really about him again? How many times are you going to do this? Chuck is dead. You aren't going to find him in anyone around here, so stop looking."

Blair looked away, blinking furiously to keep from crying. Nate crouched beside her and touched her cheek lightly.

"I know you miss him," he said softly, "but you aren't the only one."

"I don't know how to live without him," she muttered, her voice cracking.

"You need to learn," he said hugging her tightly, "but you won't be alone. I promise."

The brunette looked up at him and pressed her lips against his. He definitely wasn't Chuck, but he'd have to do.

Chuck looked away, biting his lip, "I don't want to see anymore," he whispered.

Misty touched his cheek sadly, "I'm sorry honey, but you have to."

With a sorrow filled smile, the vision changed and they were standing outside of a church.

"Now what," he groaned, "I have to see her wedding?"

His mother just shrugged and waited.

"Where is she," Nate growled as he came out in a tux, followed closely by Serena and Dan.

"I don't know. She asked for a minute alone, and when I came back she was gone," Serena explained.

"Where would she go: and today of all days?"

For a moment there was silence and then they all seemed to hit the same conclusion at the same time, "Chuck," they said unanimously.

And with that, they were off to the cemetery. And as they predicted, Blair was there in her wedding dress, staring at the headstone. As they approached Nate motioned for Serena and Dan to stay back.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she said blankly without turning to look at him.

"I'll take my chances," he replied lightly.

"It shouldn't be like this Nate," Blair said suddenly turning towards him with glassy eyes, "I wanted to marry you for most of my life Nate, but I stopped wanting that a long time ago. I can't marry you…it isn't fair to Chuck."

"Chuck is dead," Nate stated fiercely, "whether you marry me or someone else, it isn't going to matter because he is gone! He's not coming back!"

Blair looked down, playing with one of the beads on her dress and sighed.

"I know," she said quietly, pulling from her purse, Chuck's old scarf she slowly started to unwrap what was hidden inside.

"And I can't be away from him any longer," she whispered revealing the gun.

As if in slow motion, Chuck watched her press the barrel to her chest and Serena, Nate and Dan began to rush towards her, but the shot echoed as Chuck yelled out, closing his eyes as the red flower started to bloom on the white dress. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing by the hospital bed and a sleeping Blair in a chair was across from the comatose Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette was sitting on the swing in the playground. Blair always came here to be alone; the place where it all started, the pact that had brought four people together promising to be best friends forever: her, Serena, Nate, and Chuck. A lot had changed since then, and everything that had changed was running through her mind. And she needed to think about it now, knowing that tonight, at Hazel's party she wouldn't be aloud any time to think. She was moving back and forth slightly, her toes sinking into the sand.

"What are you thinking about," a male voice asked beside her softly.

Looking up she sighed, rolling her eyes, "how did you find me Chuck?"

"I've known that you come here alone since we were eleven."

"You've really been following me for seven years? I'd be even more surprised if you hadn't been stalking me," Blair chided as he took the swing beside her.

Chuck pursed his lips, "excuse me for knowing something about you."

With a roll of her eyes she shrugged, "whatever. I'm sure you know more about me than anyone else."

"Probably," he agreed, "but is that really such a bad thing?"

She didn't say anything, just stared at the sand. Blair didn't even notice when Chuck's hand reached out to take hers, lacing their fingers together. But she did feel her heart flutter as she realized that her hand fit perfectly in his.

"Do you want something Bass," she managed, attempting to keep her composure.

"Be my date for the party tonight."

"I thought Chuck Bass didn't take dates to parties."

"I normally don't."

"So why are you asking me?"

"Because when I go with a friend, I leave with someone else. But there's only one person I want to leave with tonight and she's the same girl I want to go with."

There was a pause of silence and she frowned, "that was a good answer."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Pick me up at eight," Blair finally huffed.

Present day Chuck was looking down at Blair's sleeping form. He longed to reach out and touch her, stroke her porcelain cheeks, run his fingers through her silky hair. He sighed softly and turned back to look at his mother who was watching him.

"What more do I have to see," he asked.

"Just a future you could possibly have. But it's a bit more complex than that. See you're going to experience this future. You are going to do all the things that the future Chuck would do but you'll see it from your point of view. You won't be able to change the course of anything or do anything differently."

He stared for a moment, trying to wrap his head around her words, "so what you're saying is that I'm going to have his feelings and thoughts and my own?"

Misty nodded, "confusing, I know, but it's better to grasp the concept of this future for you. And time won't move the same for you. All you'll see is parts of it like you did the past."

He sighed, "how much time will pass here then?"

"Only a few hours, and I actually won't be able to guide you this time."

Running his hand over his eyes he sighed again.

"Fine, just get this over and done with."

She nodded and touched his cheek lightly, "you need to remember honey that this is a future you may possibly have. It's not necessarily the one you will have."

Leaning in she kissed his forehead, "when you come back, you'll need to have made a decision. I'll see you soon honey."

There was a bright flash of light and Chuck blinked his eyes furiously as everything started to blur past him. His mind was already racing, trying to figure out what this future was going to look like, hoping that it was going to have Blair in it at least. But as his vision was cleared, he realized that he was standing very much alone.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time his sight was completely normal again, Chuck was looking in a full length mirror. He was meticulously dressed in a black tux, and he was smoothing out the front of it. He was older, that was noticeable, but for the most part he looked the same. The door to his left creaked open and Nate popped his head in, "come on Chuck. Stop staring at yourself or you're going to be late to your own wedding."

With a chuckle he nodded and headed out to the altar. There were butterflies in his stomach as the guests started to quiet down. Music began and the slow string of people started down the aisle: the flower girl, the ring bearer, and the bridesmaids escorted by the groomsmen. And then Serena appeared in a pale green dress, her arm was taken by Nate who winked at Chuck as they walked to the altar. Then the music changed to the traditional wedding march and those gathered in the church stood. Chuck straightened up as he felt his heart beat start to quicken awaiting her appearance. He watched Harold appear, holding onto his daughter's arm, a large smile beamed across Chuck's lips. That long walk seemed to take forever and Chuck was itching to take a hold of Blair right then and there, but he waited as Harold kissed his daughter's cheeks and joined Eleanor, Roman, and Cyrus. Extending his hand, he felt his heart jump as Blair daintily placed her hand into his and stepped up to the altar, turning towards the priest. As was expected, the traditional vows were spoken, and then the next thing he knew he was kissing Blair deeply to a roar of cheers.

"I've never really been the one to give emotional, heart wrenching speeches," Serena said, her glass of champagne raised at the reception, "so, I'm not going to try. Instead, I'm going to give my brother a little piece of advice. "I'm Chuck Bass" may have worked for you in the past, but Blair Bass if far more intimidating," the crowd chuckled and the blonde smiled, "to Chuck and Blair."

The words were echoed across the room as she sat and stood, grabbing up his own glass.

"A little over six years ago, I attended a wedding my best friend's father. Per most things in the Upper East Side, it was extravagant and dramatic. But it was there that Chuck Bass first admitted he was in love. To be honest, I never expected him to fall for any girl…they fell for him. I was skeptical at first, but later that night, as he toasted his father's new marriage he started "that in the face of true love, you don't just give up…even if the object of your affection is begging you to." While I don't care to find out what Blair is begging for now, I knew in that moment that I watched his eyes connect with hers that night, that Blair and Chuck would have an infamous, inhibited, passionate love that would eternally burn, and from what I've heard, some seriously mind-blowing sex. Here's to Chuck and Blair," the giggles still sounded as he took a sip of his drink and sat, earning a playful punch from Chuck.

The rest of the night was spent as a fairy tale; Chuck constantly twirling his brunette queen around the dance floor. They separated only when Chuck danced with Serena, Lily, and Eleanor while Blair danced with Bart, Harold, Roman, Nate, and to her embarrassment, Cyrus. When they ducked into the limo for the airport Blair smiled at him, "I love you."

Kissing her lightly, he whispered the words back and slid into the very limo it all started in.

Present day Chuck was suddenly swamped with a sea of memories containing nine years after the wedding, ending up in what had once been his father's office, but he got the sense that it now belonged to him. Or at least that's what he hoped as the desk beneath his secretary shook with every thrust into her. The red head's moans echoed off the walls, his own grunts mixing with the sound as he gripped her waist harder. This Chuck knew perfectly well what he was doing, while the present day one was still trying to figure out what had happened with Blair.

As he thought long and hard about her, still screwing the woman on his desk, time suddenly began to move forward quickly. He was leaning against the door frame in their bedroom staring at her as she threw all of his clothes out of the closet. Chuck was amused with Blair, thinking that he was going to move out because she had caught him with his secretary.

"Mommy," called a soft voice from the front room.

"Can you please go see what your son wants Charles, I'm almost done here," Blair snapped at him.

With a sigh he headed out and went to the seven year old boy trying to tie his shoes. He was the spinning image of his father and painfully shy. His wide, inquisitive brown eyes looked up and the little boy shrank back slightly at the sight of his father.

"I-I-I-I-um-I-," he stuttered, receiving a frustrated sigh from the older man.

The little boy looked to the grown as Blair came out and glared.

"Damn it Chuck."

Crouching down beside her son she gave him a smile as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you remember what Uncle Dan taught you?"

"You make one bunny ear, and then another bunny ear," he recited pausing as he thought, biting his lip, feeling his father's judgmental eyes boring into him.

His hands started to shake and he dropped the strings, Blair quickly grabbed them and finished, "around the tree and down the hole. Now do the other one for me Charlie."

Standing back up she glared at her husband, grabbing up the suitcase that had his clothes in it, pulling him towards the door.

"I'm no leaving," he stated.

"Yes you are and you aren't coming back until you're the Chuck I know. Because you…you are a monster," she spat turning towards him, "you don't care about me or your son. Just your job and you next lay; it's disgusting."

"If I'm not mistaken this is who I used to be and you fell in love with me then," he taunted.

"Yes, but back then you were Chuck Bass. But now…you are exactly like your father."

His hand snapped out and he cracked the brunette across the cheek. Blair's hand shot quickly to her cheek, rubbing the now tender skin, and she looked at him with tear stung eyes.

"I hate you Chuck Bass," she muttered, as her hand tugged off the wedding ring he had put on her finger nine years ago, "I'm done. I can't do this anymore Chuck…I just can't. Charlie," she called out.

Her little boy came running to her and she scooped him up into her arms and started for the door, "I'll have someone come by for my stuff later."

Chuck reached out, touching her cheek softly, "Blair," he whispered, but she flinched away.

"Please don't," she whispered back, "I just…I can't do this anymore Chuck. I can't be with you if you're going to treat us like this. We're done: for good."

The world suddenly started to spin again and Chuck was brought back to the present day. When he looked up, Blair was slowly stirring from her spot in the hospital and Misty was looking at him. He had a bad taste in his mouth from what he had just seen. Whether he lived or died the future didn't look good for anyone…not him, and definitely not Blair. So…why should he wake up?

"So what's the verdict Charles," his mother asked.

He sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes, "I don't know. If I die Blair kills herself, if I live…I become just like my father."

"Yes, but if you live you have the chance to change that future," she whispered softly, rubbing his back comfortingly, "but the biggest question is: are you ready to die?"

Biting his lip, Chuck slowly shook his head, "no," he said quietly.

He felt his mother's lips touch his forehead and he heard her whisper, "you didn't kill me Chuck; I fought to live for you. I fought because I loved you…I still do."

There was a flash of bright light and the beeping of the IV became more prominent as his eyes slowly opened. Blair was making sure that he was covered completely, not noticing that he was opening his eyes.

"Blair," he croaked softly and he watched as her brown eyes flicked up at him and she gasped.

"Chuck," she managed as her tears started to brim with tears and he nodded slowly his hand reaching out to take hers.

Feeling her warm fingers beneath his own brought a rushing wave of release. The brunette gripped his fingers tightly and he smiled.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said softly, her other hand stroking his cheek softly, "I lo-"

But she was cut off as eyes widened, looking out the window of the room. Chuck's eyes followed her and he stared at Georgina smirked at them, cocking the gun.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it," she said through the glass, pointing it directly at Blair.

Any moment the trigger would be pulled and he'd lose her, and he'd have to live life without her. But he couldn't even imagine that. Yet, before the brunette on the other side even got the chance to do anything, two male figures came diving out of nowhere, tackling her to the floor. Blair let go of Chuck's hand and rushed to the window looking down; Nate and Dan were holding down the girl as she struggled against them, hospital personal making their way over. She let out a breath and turned back to Chuck only to see that he was no longer in the bed.

"Where," she started, but felt his hand take hers from the side.

"About time the bitch got what was coming to her," Chuck muttered.

Suddenly Blair threw her arms around his neck and he nearly toppled backwards as he laughed, "I take it you missed me."

"I thought you were dead," Blair murmured against his neck, "I thought you were dead."

He kissed her cheek softly, "I'm not sweetheart, I'm not."

Pulling away, he could see her damp cheeks and he brushed his thumbs against them, "you don't have to cry Blair. I'm fine. I promise…I'm not going anywhere. …I love you."

Blair stared at him and suddenly she pressed her lips deeply against his, "I love you too Chuck Bass."

**Author's Note: Yep, that's the end. If you're sad, I'm very sorry, but I am going to add an epilogue so don't fret too much.**


	6. Epilogue

"Daddy, daddy," called out the little girl as she ran from the playroom to the kitchen where her father was leaning against the counter.

"What is it sweetheart," Chuck asked, scooping the little girl up into his arms.

"Chucky pulled my braids again," she whined as her older brother came into the room with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well maybe if she stopped calling me Chucky then she wouldn't get her hair pulled," he shot.

Chuck himself couldn't help but laugh at the uncanny resemblance his son had to him. He was feisty and at every chance he got, he imitated his father. Blair came in the room after her son and shook her head, "Charles apologize to Audrey or else I'm going to make you come shopping with me tomorrow and I'll bring your father too so he can scold you."

"Charles, apologize," Chuck said quickly with a smirk, "I can't sit through another four hours of "does this pump make my ankle look bony?"

Blair laughed and went over to take the little girl from his arms, "I'm so glad I have you because otherwise I would be lost in a sea of testosterone."

"What's testosterone," the little girl asked curiously.

"Something your father has a lot of," she shot back at Chuck who raised his eyebrows.

There was a silent spell for a moment before Audrey yawned.

"Uh oh, someone stayed up past her bedtime didn't she," Blair asked frowning, "come on Charles, let's get you two to bed."

"But I'm not tired," he whined, stifling a yawn.

Chuck laughed and hefted his son up over his shoulder who laughed at the sudden movement, "mom said bed, so bed it is."

They carried the kids towards the room and once they were tucked into the bed Chuck and Blair went to go and turn off the lights Audrey looked over at them, "what will you two do?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," he said with a small smirk as he closed the door and was immediately pinned up against the wall.

The two hardly made it back to their bedroom before collapsing on the bed.

"Looks like you got your happily ever after, after all Charles," Misty said, as she had been watching over him for the past few years.

He paused and pulled away from Blair, "did you hear that," he asked softly, swearing he had heard his mother's voice.

"Mmm, all I can hear is your heart beating incredibly fast Chuck Bass," she whispered in his ear.

"My heart always beats fast when you're around Blair Bass," he retorted with a chuckle as his lips met hers once more and the two fell into perfect bliss.


End file.
